


Wolfy Deeds

by myriddin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Puppies, Surprises, direwolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriddin/pseuds/myriddin
Summary: Written for Jonsa Week 2016, Day 2: Direwolf. Nymeria’s first litter means surprises for both Sansa and Jon.





	

“Oh, Jon, she’s perfect!”

Jon felt as if the warmth of her joyful glow was positively infectious, filling every part of him from the inside out. He knew he was grinning like a fool watching her cuddle and coo over the small direwolf pup, but he couldn’t help himself. It was so good to see her happy.

He felt a prickle in the back of his mind, a familiar carryover to a bond irrevocably changed and deepened by that fateful venture into the Lands of Always Winter, a flash of pride and self-satisfaction not entirely his own. He held back a snort of amusement at Ghost's smug response to Sansa's approval, as if the wolf's role in the pup's birth had been more than being picked by Nymeria over Shaggydog and Summer. Still, he and Ghost _were_ extensions of one another, and if the parts that were Jon recognized Sansa as partner and mate, then on some level, so did the parts that were Ghost. The primal impulses coursed through them both, the instinct to protect and provide: safety, warmth, happiness.

Sansa giggled as a little pink tongue snuck out to lick her cheek, looking up from the pup to Jon with stars in her eyes. "She's precious. Does he yet have a name?"

"There's not been anyone Nymeria would allow near enough to give her one." He nodded at the she wolf lying nearby on a bed of rabbit pelts and hay, watching them calmly but attentively. "Not until you."

Sansa blinked away a sudden glistening of tears, scratching the pup under her chin to earn a happy yip in return. "You see the speckles of white scattered throughout her fur." She stroked her fingers down the pup’s back, covered in a downy coat of earthen-brown fur. "It reminds me of a light frost upon the forest floor. I believe that's what I'll call her. Frost."

"It's a fine name." Jon knew he was smiling soppily again, and he sought out a distraction, letting his eyes stray back to Nymeria and the two pups snuggled against her side. "A litter of three. Small, even for her first. A very...particular number. Not unlike that day we found the rest in the snow..." His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Then and now, six direwolf pups found orphaned in the snow, bonded  with six Stark-blooded children, seemed more the touch of the old gods than a coincidence. It wouldn't surprise him in the least if an otherworldly power had decided on another god-touched litter. “But why three?” His eyes widened. “Sansa, you don’t think Arya is with child, do you? She has been spending all that time with that blacksmith…”

Sansa broke into a fit of giggles as he blanched, his face paling nearly to the color of milk. “No, Jon, Arya is not pregnant.”

“Then what…” he trailed off, his eyes locked on Sansa’s hand as it came to rest on her abdomen. Some of his color returned, but he still appeared utterly startled. “You…you’re… _truly_?”

“Aye.” She shot a sly glance at the pups still sleeping beside their mother. Both male, ash-gray in color. “Sam showed me a family genealogy he found in the library. It goes back quite a few generations. Did you know the Stark line produces twin sons every few generations?”

“Twins...” He stepped close enough to cup her cheek, his eyes soft as he gazed at her affectionately. “I’m going to be a father. Truly?”

“Yes, my love. Twice over.” She kissed him briefly, breaking away when Frost wiggled her way between them, yipping with protest now that she no longer had her human’s attention. Jon scratched her ear placatingly and the little wolf eyed him suspiciously. After a moment of consideration, she settled back against Sansa with a huff, accepting his attentions.

“You’ll have to get used to me, little one.” He rested his hand against Sansa’s. “We’re a family now.”

Sansa kissed him again. “We’ve always been a family, Jon. We’re just adding a few more members now.”

“Family…” He tilted his forehead against hers, close enough now that she could see the glisten of tears in his eyes. “There was a time I never thought I’d have one.”

“You have us now, Jon. Your pack won’t leave you alone.”


End file.
